Zenberu Gugu
Zenberu Gugu (ゼンベル・ググー) is the chieftain of one of the five lizardmen tribes, the Dragon Tusk Tribe. He was amongst the few surviving lizardmen whom fought against Cocytus. Appearance Zenberu Gugu has the appearance of a humanoid crocodile. He is quite tall, exceeding 2.3 meters when standing, which makes him rival in height with the 5th Floor Guardian, Cocytus. His body, covered by several scars, gives the impression of a veteran of battle. His most bizarre feature is his asymmetrical arms. Similar in trait with a fiddler crab, his right arm is especially more thick and muscular when compared to his left. His left arm’s ring finger and pinky are completely gone. On his chest is the crimson "traveler" insignia burned in the form of a two-headed snake. Personality Zenberu Gugu is quite blunt and to the point in verbal conversation. Having no need for formalities and niceties of diplomacy he seems to favor strength and duels to solve disputes. When he talks, his teeth clash together, making it difficult for others to discern whether he is being casual or threatening. In battle, however, he is calm and collective, preferring to wait out his opponent and then strike. While he is considered a battle maniac, he always honors his promises with friends and foes alike. Background Before the resource war in the Wetlands, Zenberu once fought the Chief of Sharp Edge Tribe and was defeated. This defeat encouraged him to become a traveler so as to see new sights and get stronger. According to Zenberu, he had climbed up and down slopes and peaks of the Azerlisia Mountains to find where the Dwarves were located at, spending a month in his fruitless search for them. It was only until when he was about to give up on his quest that he first encountered a Dwarf who came out to explore the surface. After that, various things happened, and he earned the Dwarves’ trust and was brought to their city. In a way, he was rescued by a dwarf and formed an amiable relationship with him. Zenberu settled in Feo Raizo and had acquired a vast amount of knowledge of dwarven culture in the process. Along the way, he had learned martial arts in the Dwarven city. Zenberu left once he gained enough confidence in himself and returned to the Lizardman village.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Before departing, his dwarf friend bequeathed Zenberu a steel halberd. Zenberu then return to the Wetlands, and managed to be accepted back into his tribe. Despite his past as a traveler, he managed to rise to the top of the tribal hierarchy, no doubt using his new-found strength and experience from his travels. Zenberu Gugu now leads the Dragon Tusk lizardmen tribe. Every few years the Patriarch is chosen through a test of strength within the tribe and Zenberu has proven himself to be the strongest within the Dragon Tusk tribe. He is a unique figure in lizardmen culture, as in the past he was originally a traveler like Zaryusu Shasha. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When Zaryusu and Crusch Lulu visit the Dragon Tusk tribe to form an alliance, Zenberu immediately challenges Zaryusu, the wielder of Frost Pain to a duel. Losing the ferocious duel, they have a celebration and Zenberu tries and fails to convince Zaryusu to become the new chief of Dragon Tusk.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Gathering, Lizardman Before the onset of the first undead invasion, Zenberu journeyed together with Zaryusu and Crush to the Green Claw Village. After the tribes unanimously decided to dissolve all tribal lines to form the Lizardmen Alliance, Zenberu became a member of the chieftain elite unit. He was instrumental in obtaining victory for the Alliance by acting as a living shield for Zaryusu to get close enough to deal the final blow on Iguva=41.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death After the battle, the surviving lizardmen hosted a feast in honor of their victory. Zenberu, curious to see where Zaryusu and Crusch were, decided to go check on them. He inadvertently interrupted a tender moment between the two, earning their ire. The next day after the undead army was defeated, another soon appeared right at the Alliance's doorstep. Zenberu made a note to the others that the new army was equipped with magical weapons and that the lizardmen didn't stand a chance.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair Zenberu joined the tribal chieftains and a band of other brave lizardmen in a fight against Cocytus. After Sukyu Juju was killed he attempted to attack Cocytus, but was summarily beheaded and killed. After Zaryusu was resurrected, the lizardman pleaded to Ainz also resurrect his brother and Zenberu stating they were capable warriors. Ainz said he would consider the proposal and told them to care for the corpses until he came to a decision.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Some time after the subjugation of the lizardmen, Zenberu was among the lizardmen that were resurrected. He was present in Nazarick along with a few other lizardman including Zaryusu Shasha doing some training when the worker groups invaded the tomb. While Hamsuke and Erya Uzruth fought against each other, he and his fellow lizardmen mostly just observed the match from a distance.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc When Ainz Ooal Gown and his entourage came to the Lizardmen's village, Zenberu was recruited to act as a guide to the Dwarf Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land During the expedition, Zenberu had difficulty recalling his exact path due to the terrain and his memory. In order to hasten the journey, Ainz asked to probe his mind so he could accurately pinpoint the entrance to the dwarven city that Zenberu had stayed over years ago. They eventually arrived at the entrance to the dwarven city but they discovered that the city was abandoned. Upon their investigation, it was revealed that the dwarves had voluntarily abandoned the city after they discovered a lone dwarf miner named Gondo Firebeard in the city's mines. Zenberu shared a conversation with Gondo to learn what happened to his dwarven friend.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of The Land of Dwarves Zenberu later went to Feo Jera after it was discovered to be where all the dwarves have migrated to. He was present during Ainz's discussion with the Regency Council and was asked to help make the measurements for the suit of armor for Zaryusu. He was left in Feo Jera while Ainz and company left to recapture the ancestral dwarven capital.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation Abilities and Powers In brute force, Zenberu Gugu is most likely the strongest of all the lizardmen. Zenberu is not a warrior by profession, but a monk that fights utilizing Ki to enhance his natural physical abilities. He prefers to fight unarmed, using his claws to rip apart his enemies. In armed combat, he wields an enormous halberd made of metal with a length close to three meters. A length that ordinary lizardmen would require two arms just to lift, but Zenberu is able to lift it in relative ease with only his right. While Zenberu seemingly effortlessly wields this huge weapon, he has no real weapon skills and so it's main role is to deceive the enemy, making them underestimate the lizardman martial abilities. Racial Classes * Lizard Man (5) Job Classes * Fighter (1) * Monk (10) * Single Blow (1) * Ki Master (1) Active * Natural Steel Weapon: Using his Ki, Zenberu is able to harden certain body parts— such as claws and fangs to make them as strong as metal. With the proper training one can use this attack to pierce even adamantite, but the Dragon Tusk chief is not at that level yet. The most he can pierce is steel. * Resistance Massive: A skill of monks, granting the ability to reduce magical damage by dispersing the Ki from one's body in an instant. This is a skill Zenberu learned from his traveler days, after he lost to Frost Pain's 'Icy Burst' attack. Passive * Steel Skin: Similar to 'Natural Steel Weapon', this ability is more defensive in which it allows a monk to turn his entire body as tough as steel. Using this ability make him virtually invulnerable to even the slashes of Frost Pain. Main Equipment * Steel Halberd: A parting gift he received from a dwarf comrade. Made of pure steel, with a length of three meters the lizardman monk uses this weapon to batter his opponents to pulp. * Ring of Sustenance * 'Flight Necklace '(formerly) Relationships Zaryusu Shasha Upon meeting the traveler from Green Claw, Zenberu challenged him to a duel to see if he was worthy of wielding the Frost Pain. He admitted his defeat realizing the wounds inflicted by Zaryusu made him a worthy foe. His respect for Zaryusu is great enough to a point where he even attempted the young traveler to take his place as Dragon Tusk's chief. He enjoys making lewd remarks about Zaryusu's relationship with Crusch. Crusch Lulu When he first met Crusch in her bush disguise and as a result he began to playfully call her 'Plant Monster'. This infuriates her to a degree where she acts sarcastic with him, viewing him as a simple buffoon. However Zenberu is oblivious to this, even mistaking her remarks as praises. He enjoys making lewd remarks about Crusch's relationship with Zaryusu. Shasuryu Shasha Zenberu, after meeting the Green Claw chieftain, challenged Shasuryu Shasha to a duel during the initial chieftain introductions in order to see who was stronger. Much to his delight Shasuryu agreed but asked to postpone their duel, until after the scouts that returned gave their report of the enemy's movements. Cocytus Zenberu commented that Cocytus was a nice guy due to his consideration in giving those that came to fight against him a chance to back away. Ainz Ooal Gown Though loyal to his new master, Zenberu was hesitant to guide his liege to the Dwarf Kingdom in fear that he would bring war to his comrades there. He was willing to disobey orders and risk death than betray his dwarven comrades. However, he was reassured by Ainz's sincere vow that his visit was solely for diplomatic purposes. Trivia * Zenberu's favorite food was mud crab, but after fighting alongside Crusch's Snap Grasp, swore never to eat it ever again. * When the undead messenger came to the Dragon Tusk Tribe, Zenberu was napping so he was unable to seriously assess the situation. * Zenberu was the first lizardman to visit the Dwarf Kingdom. * The English translation has him named as Zenbel. Quotes * (To Zaryusu): "I can roughly guess what you plan to say. However, we only believe in strength. Unsheathe your sword." * (To Zaryusu and his tribesmen): "Oh...then let me taste defeat with satisfaction! Hear me well! If I were to die in this battle, he will be your tribe chief! There will be no objections to this!" * (To Zaryusu): "You really do like her to the point that no medicine can save you." * (To himself about Zaryusu): "Incredible! No wonder he is the master of Frost Pain! The strongest male lizardman amongst all lizardmen!" * (To Zaryusu): "Is that so? Then remember this, friends who drink together will become buddies, that is the teaching of the dwarves. There might not be much time left, but we should start our talks soon. Am I right, Zaryusu Shasha?" * (To Zaryusu): "Yeah, I guessed as much, there are no guarantees in war. If someone assured victory without knowing the strength of the adversaries, I would beat him up and tell him to stop bullshitting." * (To Snap Grasp): "Thank you, giant crab. I will not eat mud crabs for a long time as thanks." * (To Ainz about the Dwarf Kingdom): "In addition, if you launch a surprise attack and begin their extermination after I lead you there, I pray you will forgive me for taking up arms against you." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Zenberu Gugu Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Warriors Category:Travelers Category:Ki Masters Category:Monks Category:Fighters Category:Single Blows Category:Martial Art Users Category:Chieftains Category:Dragon Tusk Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick